I Want You
by Beautifully Natural
Summary: (SongFic') It's been 3 years since the GMG's, and it's Karaoke Night in Fairy Tail tonight. Bixlow confesses through music. And Lucy gets her heart shattered, but can somebody mend her heart to a whole the same night it's carelessly demolished? Rated M For Swearing & Sexiness. This story has more than one song if you choose to read. (Bixlow X Lucy, BixLu)


_Hello, darlings! Here's a sexy songfic', by yours truly! Hope you all like it. It's a Bixlow X Lucy fic'. I hope you all enjoy and love this fic' ~ ! I love all of you darling diamonds out there! Always be flashy, not crappy. That little note was for all of my main bitches! Especially a Gray-Loving bitch! Love ya', Pandah-Chan! Well, here:_

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.

**I Want _You_**

* * *

"Hello, Minna! We're going to start our annual Karaoke Night now- Kya! I can feel the love and tension in the air, now let's have some Fairy Tail and apparently Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, and Blue Pegasus fun, shall we!" Mira shouted cheerfully into the mic.

Woo-Hoos and Whistles along with yells of participation roared around Fairy Tail. It was Karaoke Night, and it has been three years after the GMG's. There had been two more Grand Magic Games, and they were both won by Fairy Tail.

Every person in each Guild had grown considerably. Especially a certain mage who has Figure Eyes and a specific Celestial Mage.

Lucy Heartfilia had grown her hair much longer, and it's now at her butt. Her chocolate-brown eyes hold sadness now, and inconsiderable joy and beauty. She has been through inevitable tragedies over the years, but gets through it and still smiles her radiant, and powerful smile.

Her style is still provocative, but she now enjoys scarves and scars. She said that the scars show 'pain, beauty and power'. She had been called weak by her fellow nakama a few times over the years, and took it as a personal gunshot to her entire existence.

She left Fairy Tail for _eleven_ months, almost a year, and came back rejuvenated and powerful with tens to hundreds of scars. Gashes in her leg that were healing, and bullets in her skin that were to stay put, as she said. Her nakama apologized, and flaunted over her like she was a Goddess. She forgave them, and she actually said that it was a good thing.

She said that they taught her; and she had grown extremely. She gathered all of the Silver Keys, and found Platinum, Rainbow, Legend, and Dragon Keys also. She stands as a Wizard Saint and S-Class Mage, and is widely known as The Queen of Power. She had gotten even more flawless over the years, if possible. And she grew a bit taller, also.

She still has never had a boyfriend, and she is still the same old bookworm everybody loves and adores. Boys flaunt over Lucy; and she simply just considers them friends and treats them like precious comrades; treating them as if she'd known them for years. She laughs easily, and smiles care-free. Everybody sees her as an ideal idol. And many girls all over Fiore look up to Lucy.

As for Bixlow; he has grown much ... _Sexier_. He had kept the hair, except it was now a bit- Well, a lot blonde. It was a tribute to Laxus, who had nearly sacrificed himself for the Thunder God Tribe. He was still alive and well, though. Just a _bit_ roughed up!

He got much taller, and actually needs to look down a bit to see Lucy.

(A/N Send me a PM if you've ever had that happen to you with a guy! Talk about hilarious?!).

He learned Dragon Slayer magic actually. It was amazing, one day- He suddenly just awakes with a new feeling. A feeling of power. Next thing you know, he's spurting water slicers, and water style dragon roars. He soon met the Dragon, Conevtina. And he learned all the wonders of a Water Dragon Slayer. He can also create waterfalls and cause tsunamis and monsoons.

(A/N I chose Conevtina because it means Water Goddess).

"Lu-Chan," Levy cooed.

"Oh, yes, Levy-Chan?" I said, startled. My eyes were slightly carrying a tired look. The Sages had just come back from a mission and I had to come along since they were a bit ... Stupid.

The Sages are a group of rascals.

There's eight of them. Faye, whose name means Fairy and Luna whose name means Moon. Then there's Fiametta, her name meaning Little Fire. And then there is Celeste meaning Heavenly and Chrysanthe which means Golden Flower. There's also Wolfram, which means Wolf Raven. And Kai, which means Ruler of the Sea. Xanthe, which means Golden. And; yes. Chrysanthe and Xanthe are, in fact sisters.

They all joined from after tragedies, said they came from an orphanage. It was tragic, and we accepted them with open arms.

"How was the mission with The Sages? Did you get to see Xanthe perform her Rune and Earth Magic? Or did you see Kai, drown his enemies? Oh! Or maybe Celeste, choking villains with her Golden Star Magic? Oh, or Luna performing her Moonlight Fire on an ene-!"

"Levy-Chan," I interrupted. Whisper-shouting it. Lisanna was singing, and I didn't want to be rude and interrupt her performance. I knew she was singing to Natsu.

It broke my heart, because I had been in love with the Fire Dragon Slayer for a while. But when Lisanna came back, I just saw that connection they immediately had. It would have never worked out. But I've recently fallen for someone else. A certain someone who wears a visor in the Thunder God Tribe.

"I did, in fact, not see any of those. Faye and Fiametta handled the whole mission," I pressed. "Gosh, those two are only six and they took out a whole Dark Guild," I sighed, astonished.

They each possessed forbidden and rare magic's. And they were quite remarkable. Although, none would stand a chance against I.

"Heart! I'm BORED! Wanna fight?" Faye shouted and smirked, and even if she was a six-year old girl, she has a voice that all of Fiore can hear. She was like ... A mini Natsu, female version. She calls me Heart, taking the 'Filia' from my last name.

"Er, I'm good. I, uh, have to rest. I sprained my ankle? A unicorn kicked me- LOOK! It' a FAIRY!" I lied.

Okay, so when I said that none of them could stand a chance against me, doesn't mean that I was telling the truth, ._.

Faye glanced in the other direction, and scowled. A few seconds later, she chuckled. Faye ruffled my blonde hair. "Liars don't get anywhere, Heart. Maybe next time?"

"Maybe, F-Faye," I smiled. Faye walked away, and sat down next to Erza. They both did their weird, brain-confusing handshake. Erza and Faye are like, each other's Ride or Die chicks. They get along _perfectly_. But I must admit, it's _damned_ scary when they both discuss how to torture, torment and cruelly murder their enemies.

"Lu-Chan, doesn't Anna sing beautifully?" Levy said admiringly. Levy had made a nickname for Lisanna. She took out the first three letters, L-i-s, and calls her by her last four letters, A-n-n-a.

"Yeah, Levy-Chan. She does ..." I said, my voice was breaking. I know I said I fell for him, but it was just difficult getting over Natsu. And I knew Bixlow would never love me.

I gazed at Lisanna as she sang the last line of her song, I didn't know the song- But the beat was lessening, and Lisanna was getting ready for a grand exit.

_"Aishiteru Wa ... Natsu,"_

Lisanna sang gracefully and loudly into the mic. My heart instantly shattered into pieces when I saw Natsu's eyes widen, and then he raced up to the stage ... And kissed Lisanna passionately.

Aishiteru Wa means I Love You. And I was heartbroken, officially.

"W-Well, C-Congratulations, Lisanna- Natsu," Mira stammered, her voice was shaky and she was looking at me. I knew Mira knew that I loved Natsu. And I knew that she was worried.

I nodded at her, and she smiled sadly at me, giving me a nod too. I could feel hot, fresh tears springing to my eyes. Oh, Mavis. Please. Not now, not here. Not at this moment!

"Well ~ Let's give these two a round of applause for their love! Can't you all just imagine their pink-haired, big beautiful blue-eyed babies? KYA!" Mira cheered loudly and happily into the mic.

I knew she was trying to make me happier, and more lively. My nakama really _is_ the best there is out there, huh?

I was about to leave abruptly, but then I heard that Levy-Chan was going to sing. Levy gave me a pleading look, and she told me to wait until I sang, and the person after her. I gave in, and sat down.

I sighed, "Ladies and Gents', here's the one and only, the bookworm we all love and adore ~ Levy McGarden!" Mira said happily, but I could hear the hint of remorse and sadness.

"Hey, Minna! This song is dedicated to my best friend, and my biggest bookworm lover. I know you're hurting ... But hang in there, because I'll always be here for you ..." Levy smiled.

"And this song, is a song I made myself. I hope you all like it, especially you. BTW, For the backstabbing person in this song- Fuck YOU. He's in this Guild, A.K.A., Fairy Tail!

Everybody, especially from the Other Guilds began to look at Levy, fazed and confused. Levy pressed it away, and she began to sing her heart away.

I chuckled, Levy-Chan always knew how to add humor to anything.

_"Today was an ordinary day, just the two of us hanging,"_

_"But then you went away, and I couldn't catch you,"_

_"You left too soon, so sudden,"_

_"But I knew, that it was never meant to be,"_

_"Because ..."_

_"True love hurts, my baby."_

_"Yeah, true love hurts my baby."_

_"But we're gonna talk things out."_

_"And we gon' work things out,"_

_"Even if it means if 'us' is going to be separated,"_

Tears cascaded down my face. I already ran across the Guild into a corner where Levy and I could see each other perfectly. But the good thing was, was that nobody could see or hear me. This corner was Levy and I's corner. And I knew she was scanning the Guild for me. Please find me, Levy.

_"So when we're gone, and our love has disappeared,"_

_"I won't wait around."_

_"I'll find my true love, and I know you already did,"_

_"Because she's the one you left me for."_

_"And just know, boy, that I'll be back,"_

_"Bigger and better ..."_

_"With someone else!"_

_"And you know why? ..."_

_"Because true love hurts, my baby."_

_"Yeah, true love hurts my baby,"_

_"But we're gonna work things out."_

_"And we gon' talk things out,"_

I smiled, and looked at Levy. I knew she could see my puffy and bloodshot eyes. Worry was etched into her face, but I simply just gave her a slight nod. And I gave her a loving smile. She found me, as always. I smiled.

By now, I was sobbing quietly. And thousands of tears streamed down my face as Levy sang the last few lines.

_"And when there is, no more us-"_

_"I'll find someone else to love."_

_"And you'll miss me,"_

_"Because ..."_

_"True love! Hurts ... My baby,"_

_"And trust me,"_

_"You'll regret hurting me."_

_"Because ..."_

_"True love, hurts- My baby."_

I looked at the Guild, and tears were streaming down Erza's face. Wendy was smiling, tears gushing down her perfect little face. Cana was trying to restrain her anger, and a couple of tears were cascading down her face.

Bisca looked pissed, but she had a look of understanding on her face, tears going down her face, too. Evergreen was nodding, she looked enraged. Mira just smiled sadly, fists clenched.

The team Sages were dumbfounded. They all knew. They had superior hearing, even better than a Dragon Slayer's. They were all grinning, tears springing to each of their eyes.

"_GO, LEVY! WOO-HOO!"_ They all shouted, and screamed, and yelled, clapping loudly. People began cussing and covering their ears, but they all, too, began to clap. Speakers of applause soon filled the Guild for Levy. I grinned a bit.

They all knew that I was, and that I still am slightly in love with Natsu. Lisanna looked at everybody, fazed and dazed. She never knew. And I didn't want her to. But for some reason, I feel like she's a backstabber. But she isn't, right? And wasn't she the one who was staring daggers at me whenever I leave with Natsu for something?

Lisanna was like my little sister, right? She meant so much to me. And I know she would do anything, even drift apart from Natsu to keep me happy. She would ... Right? But I didn't want that ... Lisanna deserved happiness. She did. And I wouldn't be the one to stop that. Lisanna deserves Natsu ... Didn't she?

Levy hopped off the stage, and came into the corner with me. "You should sing something, Lu-Chan," Levy said, smiling a sad smile.

"N-No, I look pathetic." I whimpered, and I knew I looked horrible.

"Wah! No you don't, Lu-Chan. You always look beautiful," "Aw, thanks Levy-Chan!" "Well, sometimes ..." I laughed and playfully punched her arm, "Ow, you meanie!" Levy joked, pretending to sound hurt.

"Now, get your gluteus maximus up there. I heard Bixlow, along with the rest of the Thunder God Tribe just arrived," Levy smirked, elbowing me in the stomach.

"You knew?" I said, surprised. My eyes were widened.

"Yeah, Lu-Chan. Now go, I already told Mira," Levy smiled.

"You're the best, Levy-Chan, you know that?" I smiled, I knew that Bixlow was here now. And I would show him the love I have for him. And I hope he would return just as much.

I was about to get up, and sing, but then I heard Mira's voice.

"Hello, everybody! Oh no, gollies. Stop crying, Minna ~ We have a volunteer! And he's going to be singing to a certain somebody. He'll say who, and after this- I want Other Guilds participating! Now, Bixlow- Get up here!" Mira cheered happily, nodding at me.

"S'up, Minna! I'm Bixlow, to people who don't know me. Here's to a chick, whose been suffering from a damned bastard. And I hope she feels me in this song. Because I've been in love with her since I've first seen her, here's to a special woman. Here's to Lucy,"

"Oh! This song is 2AM. By Adrian Marcel Featuring Sage The Gemini. I ain't gonna add Problem's part. Shits too long," Bixlow shouted into the mic, sticking his tongue out sexily; showing his Fairy Tail mark, he also threw up a gang sign.

_"(It's 2 AM, I-I-I want it girl I-I-I want it),"_

_"Said it's 2 AM, I-I-I want it, girl,"_

_"Right now!"_

I'm melting. He sang it so ... _Good_! I was surprised, and I knew everybody was stunned, too. Who knew Bixlow could sing so well, and, well, perfectly. And he literally confessed to me!

THE WORLD LOVES ME.

_"Now I'm turnt up in this bitch,"_

_"Drunk off that liquor."_

_"I can't trust these hoes,"_

_"But you look so different, girl."_

_"You ... you, you got yo' girls, I got my niggas,_

_"So you, (you) should tell yo' girls to come fuck with us!"_

I, Lucky Lucy Heartfilia, just died, went to heaven, and was brought back to the living. Every single girl in the Guild was staring at me, some glaring because they were jealous and some were smirking, and grinning. I had come out of my corner. I was amazed. I am in love with Bixlow. Yeah, sure, a few of the lines were complete insults to the female race, but it's not like Bixlow made this song. Adrian Marcel did! All Bixlow was really doing was sexily singing his lust-filled love for me.

_"Come live in the fast lane,"_

_"Bottles every night- Whatever you like."_

_"Cus' I do things,"_

_"And you know my niggas keep that thing on the side,"_

_"Cus' a nigga wanna act strange."_

_"But this ain't about me, girl it's all about you,"_

_"And I ain't just runnin' games,"_

_"I ain't runnin' games!"_

Pure hotness & sexiness. Hashtag, truth. I wonder if Bixlow would mind getting married after this? Eh, you never know.

_"Said it's 2 AM, I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"I-I-I want this girl."_

_"I know you want it, girl."_

_"I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"I want it girl,"_

_"Said it's 2 AM."_

_"I-I-I want it, girl."_

_"(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa)."_

(What Lucy is weirdly thinking~): 'I can just imagine our babies now ...' And then, suddenly- Laxus jumps out. And Mavis is honest and true, he looks damned sexy. I am, in fact, in love with Bixlow. He healed me, but Laxus does look- damned sexy. He looks at me, and smirks.

"This is for, Lucy! Here is Sage's part, Minna!" Laxus shouted with a deep, husky voice into the mic. Am I the luckiest girl in the world, or am I?

_"You already know who it is, it's Sage T G,"_

_"(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa)"_

_"Said it's 2 AM, I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"We better turnt up!"_

Just then, everybody broke out dancing. Girls were grinding against guys, and it was just crazy.

Everybody was just having a good time, and I was just sitting. Gazing at Bixlow with lust-filled eyes. I looked at Laxus, as he sang the rest of Sage The Gemini's rap solo part.

_"Uh, ye'."_

_"Neck frozen, wrist tube-"_

_"They ain't never seen a Californian igloo."_

_"My dude on the magazine for the issue,"_

_"You're better off tryna' kick it like its jetsu',"_

_"Uh! It's 2 AM and I'm tryna' get in der',"_

_"Said X marks the spot but yo' EX not in here."_

_"My momma', I ain't from the drama,"_

_"I'm from the south, no beef,"_

_"We just get the commas' - !"_

Laxus rapped it like an actual rapper, which amazed me. He rapped the part with a husky, deep, and sexy-ass voice. I kept watching as Bixlow took over.

_"Said it's 2 AM,"_

_"I-I-I want it girl, (Ooooh),"_

_"I-I-I want this girl, (girl), (girl), (girl),"_

_"I know you want it girl, (I know you do, I know you do),"_

_"I-I-I want it girl, (Ooooh), (Whoa, Yeah), (Ooooh),"_

_"I want it girl, (Whoa, Oooh),"_

_"Said its 2 AM, I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"(Oooh, Whoa, Oooh,)."_

For a moment, a long, sexy moment- Bixlow's eyes and mine were locked into each other. His green-ish, brown-ish eyes were trespassing into the depths of my heart.

And mine were just lost in his sea of lust and love. His eyes were mesmerizing, and they were putting me into a trance. We gazed into each others mesmerized eyes as he sang.

_"Let's pull up in this whip,"_

_"Full speed to my after hours,"_

_"Take a couple mo' sips,"_

_"Girl, you know I be good for hours."_

_"You, you say its real and I can feel lonely,"_

_"Naw', y-you know the deal-"_

_"We in the moment."_

_"Come live in the fast lane,"_

_"Bottles every night- Whatever you like."_

_"Cus' I do things,"_

_"And you know my niggas keep that thing on the side,"_

_"Cus' a nigga wanna act strange."_

_"But this ain't about me, girl it's all about you,"_

_"And I ain't just runnin' games,"_

_"I ain't runnin' games!"_

I was officially swept away from my feet, Bixlow was gazing at me wistfully, and he was right in front of me. He took my hand, and kissed it softly, his lips brushing against my petite hand.

_"Said it's 2 AM, (Oooh), I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"I-I-I want this girl."_

_"(I want it, girl, I want it, girl,) (Oooh),"_

_"I know you want it, girl."_

_"I-I-I want it, girl,"_

_"(Whoa, Whoa), I want it girl, (Oh, Whoa, Yeah, Whoa),"_

_"Said it's 2 AM, I-I-I want it girl,"_

_"(Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa) Oh, Oh, Oh, Na."_

The beat withered, and Bixlow shot me a flirtatious wink. But instead of melting, or me being a huge hopeless romantic- I gave him a confident, cocky smirk. He gave me one, too.

I could feel dirty stares directed at me, so I looked around. Sting and Rogue, along with Gray and Rufus were looking at me with lust and desire.

Their eyes scanning my body, every single inch. Like hungry perverts. The four should have come and gotten me sooner. But Bixlow won in the end- And I wouldn't have it any other way.

Bixlow hopped off the stage, and Laxus was dancing while, Minerva, I think, was grinding against his ... Lower half of his body.

"Hey, beautiful," Bixlow bellowed, snaking his arms around my waist. I had stood when his performance was finished, and he was whispering soothing compliments into my ear.

"Your face is still stained with tears over that bastard," Bixlow scowled, a murderous look on his face. I didn't say anything, I was tongue-tied.

"Lucy, you have me now. And I just want you to know that I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I'll always be here. Whenever you need me, because ... I love you, Heartfilia."

A single tear streamed down my face. It was a tear that represented all of the pain that I've been holding in. It was a tear that holds all the bitterness I had for Natsu and Lisanna.

But it was streaming down my face now, and it would never come back. I knew that I would never have to feel bitterness, or jealously towards Natsu and Lisanna. And I know now that Bixlow would never leave, or betray me. This tear, would have to trespass onto somebody elses love. Because I wouldn't deal with it anymore. And it was all Thanks to Bixlow.

Slowly, I became articulate, "I- .. I love you too, Bixlow. Bixlow ... Tell me that you'll never leave me, that you'll never betray me. That you'll always love me- For me,"

"Lucy Heartfilia, I will never leave you. I will never, in my lifetime- Even after death, betray you. I will always love you with burning passion. And I will always love you, for you. No doubt,"

I couldn't make out a coherent sentence to give Bixlow, so I didn't say anything. I gently removed his arms from my waist, and I turned around. I was now face-to-face with Bixlow.

I leaned in closer, and soon enough, our noses were touching. I could feel his hot breath against my cheek, and I immediately blushed. My face was opposite to my eyes.

My face showed me, or said that I was flustered. It said that I wanted him to take it slow. But my eyes were filled with lust, desire, need.

I moved my face, and practically attacked Bixlow with a loving, desire-needing kiss. I put my arms around his neck, and his arms were around my waist. He fell back, but he fell onto the chair. I proceeded to sit on his lap without breaking our heated kiss, and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Our tongues; that were so vague to each other soon collided, and they were dancing with each other. I moaned into the kiss, and ruffled Bixlow's hair, his blue/blonde hair was messily intertwined into my long, skinny fingers. Bixlow held me tighter, and I smiled into the kiss.

This was our first make-out session; and it wasn't bad, at all.

Desperately in need of air, for Bixlow and I, we pulled away slowly. The electric shocks of his full, hot lips still on my lips. I reached to touch my lips with my hand, and I grinned.

"Who's place is closer? Mines, or yours? I live in the forest east of Fiore," Bixlow said, his voice was intending sex, and he sounded impatient and sexy. I liked it.

"I live on Strawberry Street, so mine's closer. But it's late. It's ..." I looked around for the Guild's Grand Ancient Clock, and it read 2 AM. I grinned.

"It's 2 AM, and my neighbors are real whiny. They'll hear us, having ... Our first session," I said seductively, licking my lips.

"Oh, really?" Bixlow smirked, his green-ish/brown-ish eyes meeting my chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well let em' here. Shit, if they can't suck it up, then they can certainly fuck it." Bixlow said, obviously needing sex. He stood up, and picked me up bridal style.

He ran all the way to my apartment, raced up the stairs, opened my door, closed it, and dropped me onto my comfy, cozy bed that had pink sheets.

I'll probably need to change those once we're done with our special 'session'. I thought, smirking.

"You ready, Lucy?" Bixlow asked, worry and excitement glinting brightly in his eyes.

"For you, anytime," I breathed, I closed my eyes. I opened them after a few seconds, and I looked deep into Bixlow's beautiful eyes.

"I love you, Lucy," Bixlow said, so much passion and love and loyalty was dipped in his voice- That it amazed me. I was in awe at how much Bixlow loved me, and I stared at him lovingly.

"I love you too, Bixlow," I exclaimed. He was on top of me, and I was on bottom. So I swiftly pulled him down next to me, and I laid my head on his well-built chest.

"Can it wait, Bixlow? Maybe tomorrow, because right now, I just want to be with you. Like this," I whispered.

"Of course, Lucy. And I just want to be with you too, beautiful," Bixlow smirked. He proceeded to wrap his arms around my waist. My head lay on his chest still, and soon enough, we both fell into a deep, peaceful- loving slumber together.

_~Back At The Guild~ (Read Under The Line Break, No Duh,)._

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

_Maybe I should go to Lucy's?_

Everybody, including Lisanna, is passed out drunk anyway. Yep, good idea, Natsu. I walked to Lucy's house, and sat on her window ledge, peeking through the window.

I saw Lucy ... CUDDLING WITH BIXLOW? Damn it all to hell! They were both asleep, looking real sweet and shit. Why did Bixlow have to win in the end? I sincerely loved Lucy. But Bixlow, just had to win. Why the hell _did _I kiss Lisanna? I didn't even want to. I love _Lucy_. Not Lisanna. But now I can't turn back! 'Cos if I do, ElfMan will surely kick my damn ass. Fuck!

Bixlow with his stupid-ass, getting Lucy. I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like I was forced to kiss Lisanna. Almost like somebody was controlling me from a VooDoo Doll.

Like that guy on Tenrou Island!

* * *

**Lisanna's P.O.V.**

"_Mwahahahaha_! I can't believe that worthless Doll from that guy from Tenrou Island would actually be useful! Ha, It was so enjoyable- Forcing Natsu to kiss me!" I cackled to myself.

A couple of people were awake, and they were saying things about what I had just recalled.

"She's a crazy bitch, Cana," Laki sighed.

"She's just going to erase our memories about this moment like she did other times. Gosh, Lisanna, you're a crazy bitch! Like Laki said,"

I giggled, "No ~ ! Lucy just stole Natsu away from me! I'm simply just getting what's rightfully mine back ~ Sque! Natsu's mine, girls," Lisanna exclaimed.

Cana and Laki sighed, while I simply just imagined the babies I've had with Natsu. "Ahhhh ~" I breathed, simply wanting to hold them now. I knew Natsu wouldn't leave me. Because I had ElfMan on my side. And also maybe because Dark, my Female Wizard Mentor said that I could control one person for my whole life.

And who would that be?

Natsu Dragneel. He is so mine! "Natsu and I will forever love each other! _Forever_," I purred to myself. Imagining my future babies with Natsu again ~ KYA!

* * *

**Cana & Laki's P.O.V.**

What Cana and Laki are both thinking:

Bitches Get Stitches; well, eventually, anyway.

* * *

_So? Did you all like this fic' I dollied up? I hope you all enjoyed it! Gomen, if some of you didn't like it. I love you all so much, my sweeties! I especially love all of my main bitches here on FanFiction, but I don't have any main niggas all up in here. YET. Aha, but I love you all. I hope you all liked it, I love you all! Well, peace._


End file.
